


Kindergarten

by Happykitteh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykitteh/pseuds/Happykitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino doesnt like this game of "girls chase boys" that all the girls seem to be into so he finds a place to hide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not into hetalia any more, and this is really old, but this is a cute little drable even without knowing the characters

The little boy ran, and he ran, to get away from the blonde haired girl chasing him. It was a game that everyone on the playground knew, no name nor point to it, but girls chasing boys. Its just a thing they always did. None of them knew why but it was just like a thing they were supposed to do. Well this little boy disliked it even more than anyone else and telling the girls he didn't want to play only made them target him more. When he asked some of them why one or two said that they liked him, but he just thought that was gross, because girls are gross of course! Still, he tried to act nice to them because thats what his grandpa tells him. (but that didn't help him much) Still, this little boy is currently being chased by a girl (one of the girls that likes him) and she doesn't give up too easy. Last time he got caught by her she kissed his cheek. Yuck. No matter how hard he scrubbed his cheek, he could still feel the cooties and grandpa was no help since he just kept saying how cute it was that all the girls were after him. If only he knew how annoying it really was. Rounding a corner, the boy turned under the playset and ducked down, watching as she ran by. He let out a sigh of relief and looked to his left to see that there was another boy there!!  
"what the heck!?" he jumped and fell backwards against the wood chips. "how long have you been there?"  
"i've been here all recess"  
"why didn't you say anything when I came down here then, weirdo?"  
"hey thats not nice. Um... Well i don't know you and I’m not supposed to talk to stwangers."  
".... You're talking to me now. And I’m not strange anyway"  
"W-well you started it!" the boy leaned against the wall of the jungle gym and pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, "..... My names Antonio. What's yours?"  
"Lovino" Lovino crossed his legs and arms, also with his back to the jungle gym.  
"there! See? Now were not strangers, and now we can be friends!"  
"I don't want to be your friend, you're weird!"  
"stop calling me weird, you're gonna hurt my feelings" Lovino looked over at him and saw that he looked kind of sad then muttered under his breath,"sorry"  
Antonio went back to smiling and cheerful the second he appologized and scooted a little closer "its ok Lovi"  
"who the heck is Lovi? I told you, my name is Lovino. Say it with me, Lo. vi. no."  
"i know, but Lovi is like uh... A.... Littlename."  
"little name what's a little-... oohhh you meab nickname?"  
"huh? Why would i call you nick? That doesn't sound ANYTHING like lovino, silly!" Lovino huffed and rolled his eyes, "never mind."  
"hey Lovi, i saw that girl chasing you and... Well some girls chased me too. Thats why i hide here. Why do they do that"  
"i don't know. Because girls are weird. They think its fun but its stupid"  
"don't say stupid. But.... Ok. I still dont get it. What happens if they get you?"  
"um.... Do you see the girl in the blue dress over there? one time she got me and gave me a really big hug and picked me up too."  
"wow"  
"uhuh. And that girl with the headband who chased me today, she caught me and then kissed my cheek" he wrinkled his nose and tightened his arms around his torso  
"ew yuck. Poor lovi."  
"i know."  
"well do guys ever chase the girls? What if girls chased other girls?"  
"thats silly. This is just how it works. You can't change it!"  
"hm.... But but what if a boy chased a boy... Like what if i chased you then maybe they'd leave us alone because we're already having fun playing that game!"  
"but i don't want you to chase me. I don't want anyone to chase me!"  
"tooooooo late. I’m gonna do it."  
"Antonio no!"  
"gooonna do it"  
"nooo--!!"  
but he was cut off by the bell signaling that recess was over. He ran for the door with Antonio following behind and somehow felt like he'd have more fun with it being him and Antonio than some icky girl. Maybe they could be friends after all.


End file.
